


Warren was there for him

by Anumshipsall



Series: Warren will always be there for Nathan [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Spoilers, Vortex Club (Life is Strange), Warren loves saying Nathans name, and also experiences happiness, but im a sucker for nathans happiness, how cute it is to see Warren pine over nathan, i'm glad i got to give nathan the happiness he deserved, im actually happy with how this turned out, or nathan getting help from warren, so more fluff, that tag needs to be used to explain, writing this actually made me feel so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anumshipsall/pseuds/Anumshipsall
Summary: Nathan has always felt alone. With the pressure from his dad and being a Prescott, to the bullying and judging looks from his classmates.Nathan was at his breaking points with all the pressure so he turns to drugs and alcohol and keeps spiralling down the dark hole.Till someone comes to his rescue.Warren had always been there for Nathan and it's about time he starts seeing that.The angst of Nathan changing into who he is and Warren helping him.also Warren and Nathan getting together.
Relationships: Warren Graham/Nathan Prescott
Series: Warren will always be there for Nathan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600060
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Warren was there for him

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part. Now time for the two lovelies to rekindle that love they should've had.  
> Also can we all agree that Samantha just out and disappeared so i explain it as she just left to another country which would've made Nathans condition worse.
> 
> Everything with evil Jefferson happened but Nathan isn't much involved more like saw it happen and is blackmailed into giving his money to Jefferson.  
> Oh yeah and timelines are different as i say a week or two have passed unlike how there was only a week in life is strange. There's no storm in this.
> 
> .... This was supposed to be nathan/Warren smut but somewhere along writing this i got too invested in the story and now i don't think smut would fit in this.
> 
> Max would still have her power and all that but Chloe isn't killed by Nathan and she's more likely using it for Jefferson and stopping his evil shit but it's not mentioned.

# Warren was there for Nathan

Ever since Samantha left it all changed.  
Warren didn't know how it happened or how he let it happen but Nathan started changing after that day. He became even more distant than before and just completely stopped talking to Warren.  
He even became friends with Veronica which led him to join the vortex club.

Warren had watched all these changes and didn't do anything but not anymore... he just needed the right time to talk to Nathan. 

Samantha was the glue in their friendship at first, however Warren had never stopped thinking about Nathan since then.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan knew it got worse when he couldn't go a day without being on some sort of drug or alcohol.  
With all the money he had he knew a easy way to gain "friends". To just buy drugs and sell them to these desperate jocks and teenagers.  
Yet somehow his own conditions worsened and he started relying on them to feel even somewhat alive.  
Having moments where he'd have to tell himself to calm down because of the crazy thoughts in his head.

No one would truly ever like him, not when he's a Prescott and he became fine with that and decided if they already don't like him then why not just be a dickhead like they call him out to be.  
He truly became a spoilt and nasty person. Even so, the drugs kept anyone from trying anything on him.

So here he was falling deeper and deeper into a dark whole.

Someone new joined their photography class recently. Her name was max. Nathan only knew and cared because Victoria complained a lot talking about how the Max girl was trying to be the prize student and always getting Jefferson's attention.  
They decided to try and scare her a bit.  
Sitting on Max's desk Nathan spoke loudly as they saw her enter.  
"Oh look i wonder who this belongs to."

Victoria snorted. "Hmph just belongs to some bratty new kid who thinks she's all that but she isn't." She replies with obvious dislike for Max.

"Well we can't have that can we." Nathan says looking straight at Max. With a smug face he jumps of the table and walks up to max.  
Bending down a bit he whispers in her ear, " Don't cause any trouble for her or you'll have to deal with me." With that he left only needing to attend classes when he wanted to.

Victoria might have been the only person who ever showed any emotion other than hate towards Nathan after his change so he had started hanging out with her a lot.

Warren had grown considerably close to Max as she was his only friend (everyone else counted more of an acquaintance) and so when he heard of how Nathan and Victoria were treating her it did upset him.

"Don't pay any attention to them. They've kind of always been like that." He sighed out.  
_Well not Nathan_ Warren added in his mind.

Warren learnt that Max didn't really care much about them. She was more interested in doing her photography courses and finally meeting her old time best friend Chloe.  
Warren remembered Chloe used to go to the school but got kicked out for some scandal or another.

He wondered how they became friends again and almost asked Max if she could give him advice on it for Nathan.

Throughout the whole day Warren was thinking of ways to talk to Nathan though he couldn't think of anything that wouldn't end bad in some way.

Life wouldn't be easy on Warren though.

That day, after classes ended Warren was waiting near his truck for Max to hand her a USB that contained a lot of good pirated movies Max had asked for.  
He only waited a few minutes till Max showed up.

"Hey, you came. Here it is." Warren started some conversation as he handed Max the USB. Max chatted with Warren waiting for Chloe to come pick her up.

It was a few minutes later that a problem arrived. It was Nathan and he didn't look pleased.

Stomping over to Max he started speaking, "Didn't i tell you not to cause me any fucking trouble."  
Max looked at him confused so he elaborated, " Victoria wants you to quit on posting any picture for the Everyday Heroes contest." 

"What?! That's not up to her. I don't even know what i'm going to do for it yet." Max responded bewildered.

"And now for my problem. Your friend Chloe came to school yesterday trying to threaten me, ME for money and no one fucking threatens me. I'll teach her a lesson through you if i have to." Nathan threatened, walking closer to Max.

It was then Warren tried to intervene.  
He jumped in front of Max.  
"H-hey Nathan don't do this." He tried nervously.

Nathan only pushed Warren out of the way adding a dangerous, "Stay out of this Graham."

This was bad Warren thought. If he didn't do something knowing how Nathan had become Nathan would definitely hurt Max so in the spur of the moment he punched Nathan.

"YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU HADN'T DONE THAT!" Nathan screamed turning his full attention now to Warren.  
Nathan tackled Warren to the floor punching his face repeatedly.

Warren tried to block as many punches as he could with his arms. Even though he was getting beat he was glad when he saw Max jump into Chloe's rusty truck.  
When Nathan saw this his anger grew.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going!" He shouted at the two girls who were already driving away out of his reach.  
Before any more damage could happen a teacher had arrived at the scene.  
Both boys were bruised, Warren more than Nathan.

Nathan got off scotch free seeing as his dad was Sean Prescott and Warren was let out with a warning that next time he'd get a punishment of sorts.

Nothing much changed, Nathan still didn't talk to him when they left the headteachers office except for the permanent glare Nathan had aimed at Warren.  
"Look i'm sorry. You were going to hit Max and she's my friend and i couldn't allow that." Warren explained before Nathan walked away.

Nathan held the same glare.  
"Whatever. Don't get in my way again Graham or it'll be worse next time." Nathan said Bitterly.

He wasn't sure if Nathan could see but Warren felt hurt at Nathan's words.  
After the time they'd spent together even if it was a mere few months. They had still gotten close and after all that Nathan treats him like that time they had together didn't exist.

Maybe it was the hurt overwhelming all his senses and that's how Warren felt brave enough to grab Nathans arm to drag him to the nearest bathroom.  
When inside Warren locked the door and looked Nathan straight.

"What the fuck Graham you're stepping in dangerous waters here." Nathan warned.

Warren wasn't having it. He didn't care anymore he just wanted to talk to Nathan.

"Y-you don't even call me by my name anymore. When did it become so foreign to you." Warren muttered.

"What?" Nathan asked looking confused.

"We used to be so close. What happened Nathan? I didn't want this. I enjoyed hanging out with you Nathan. This whole time I've just wanted to talk to you." Warren was all over the place he didn't know what to say and everything just came out at once.

The look of confusion had left Nathans face instead one of no emotions took its place.  
They stood in silence only Warrens uneven breathing could be heard.

Nathan was still confused on the inside. He didn't know how to respond to that.  
He also missed hanging out with the other but with how much had gone wrong in his life after he just didn't know what to say. He'd only ever been cold and a dickhead to everyone lately so should he really change that.  
Would he be called a freak or twitch again for hanging out with Warren?

"I don't know, guess it just got really bad." Nathan shrugged voice monotone.  
Nathan didn't look at Warren, He couldn't instead he looked at the bathroom doors lock. Maybe if he looked at it hard enough it would break and he could run from this like he's run from everything else in his life.  
"I'm not high enough for this." Nathan grumbled.

Warren just wanted to hug Nathan but he couldn't they weren't that close anymore.  
"Do you hate me now?" He asked.

"Of course i fucking don't." Nathan automatically responded because he really didn't hate him.

Despite that he still wasn't stable enough to have this conversation right now. Too much was going bad in his life and he didn't trust his mouth.  
"Now I've answered your questions so let me be on my way." Nathan spoke while walking towards the locked door.

Warren didn't budge just yet.  
"Nathan I know how hard your life's been but just know I'm here for you. I always have been and if you ever need someone to talk to I will still be here for you. No matter what Nathan I'll help you with it." Warren said sincerely.  
Warren blushed at how much he still cared for Nathan and judging by Nathans tinted cheeks he must've also felt it.  
Getting everything he wanted to say to Nathan out Warren finally moved away from the door.

"I know Warren." Nathan said quietly as he left the bathroom.

Warren didn't really expect much from the conversation but he was smiling like an idiot to himself because Nathan finally said his name.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one else seemed to notice though Warren did. He noticed how now when Nathan passed him in the corridors he would send a very small smile towards him whereas before he stopped looking at him completely.

Warren was sure he blushed every time and he couldn't help it. Nathan was just so beautiful when he smiled.

A few days had passed since then.  
It was late at night and Warren was lying on in bed trying to read a comic and failing.  
Poor boy was so lovesick for Nathan that it was clouding his mind.

Suddenly there was loud and frantic knocks coming from Warrens door. Warren jumped at the sudden noise.  
who would be knocking for _him_ at 12pm.

Warren walked slowly to the door, the knocking didn't stop this whole time. It was only when Warren opened the door did he see a very distressed looking Nathan.  
Nathan was shaking and looked scared. Without speaking Nathan entered his room and sat on his bed.

Warren quickly locked his door and ran over to sit face to face with the upset Nathan.  
"N-nathan what happened?!" Warren almost screamed out, it was obvious he was worried.

"It was- I didn't think he'd g-go that far. I didn't know. I swear i didn't do anything. Warren please trust me i didn't kn-know." Nathan voice was wobbling, all his words hard to understand. Without warning Nathan started shaking even more and tears ran down his face. "I-i can't breathe-" Nathan gasped.

Warren had to hold his shock back and decided to do what he thought would help calm Nathan down. 

The slightly smaller boy wrapped both of his arms around the shaking Nathan and instantly Nathan felt _safe_

He was shocked at first and held his breathe, until he smelt the same sweet blueberry smell he always got from hugging Warren.  
Finally exhaling Nathan hugged Warren back and rested his head on Warren's shoulder.  
They stayed like that for a while. 

When Nathan had stopped shaking and calmed his breathing Warren decided to ask again more calmer this time, "Nathan what happened?"

"You would just hand me over to the police." Nathan mumbled into Warren's shoulder.

Warren pushed Nathan's shoulders back and didn't let go.  
"Nathan you have my heart why would i ever do anything that would hurt you. I've already said that i would do anything to help you out with anything." Warren stated with confidence, never losing eye contact.

Nathan would've teased Warren about the heart comment but was too shaken up right now to make jokes.

Nathan put his full trust in Warren.  
"You know how i sell drugs to people and even take them myself?" Warren nodded, "well it turns out someone had taken a picture of me with the drugs and even took a gun i used to have for safety." Nathan started. Warren was going to ask about the gun but stopped when Nathan started speaking again, "S-so Jefferson was the one who did this and he started blackmailing me for money and access to a secret underground Prescott bunker no one uses anymore." 

Warren had to process everything Nathan just told him. So teacher Jefferson was apparently bad and blackmailing Nathan, Nathan had a gun and obviously a drug addiction.  
_one question at a time_ Warren thought.

"Ok so why do you have a gun?" Warren asked gently as not to accuse Nathan of something bad.

"I told you it's for my safety. It's no lie that everyone probably hates me and i have a lot of money so anyone could try to attack." Nathan answered easily almost sounding paranoid. No wonder he always had his guard up.

"Are you addicted to drugs?" Warren asked. He knew the answer but wanted to hear how bad it was so he could help with that after.

"I-It's the only thing that feels real anymore. I always feel so shit and it's fucking horrible. The stress, the pressure and constant hate from everyone, it all gets so much sometimes. Warren the alcohol and drugs are the only things that make me feel okay now."Nathan said, his voice sounded so sad and there was no hope in his words.

Warren hugged Nathan tighter before asking the question that most likely started the boys panic,  
"What happened with Mr Jefferson?" but before anything he quickly added, " and you can trust me okay? I'll believe anything you tell me."

Nathan started taking deep breathes and to Warrens shock he starts explaining everything Mr Jefferson had been doing.  
How Mr Jefferson took advantage of Nathan, almost became something of a father figure for him and blackmailed him to hide his secret.  
"He tortures girls and takes pictures of them in those positions and when i found out believe me Warren i tried to leave." A sob escaped Nathans lips, "i really tried but it was then when he took my gun and killed a girl called Rachel. Do you understand?! THE FUCKING GUN HAS MY FINGERPRINTS AND HER BLOOD ON IT." Nathan started shouting.

No one would've ever known that the best photography teacher would do such things.  
Warren felt disgusted yet he had to be strong for Nathan.

Warren stayed holding Nathan till he thought of a plan that could help Nathan.

"Do you know where the gun is?" Warren asked slowly.

"Yeah It's probably in the bunker but i can't enter the place without seeing Rachel's dead body."

"What if we go get it together?" Warren asked.

Nathan raised hid head with puffy red eyes.  
"A-are you fucking crazy!? Warren this guy will kill us if he sees us there!" Nathan spoke loudly with panic.

Warren shook his head  
"No listen so i heard a week back from Max and Chloe talking about Mr Jefferson and they told me to be careful of him which would mean they know about this. They even said something about exposing him." Warren took a breath before continuing, "That would mean not only do they also know about Mr Jefferson but that they also have proof. Now for the gun thing they could somehow distract Mr Jefferson and then we can go in and take anything he has on you." 

Nathans eyes glowed with hope.  
Warren would go so far just for him and he felt safe here with Warren.

They started planning that night.

The next morning they went straight to meet up with Chloe and Max and told them everything.  
It went well. Nathan even muttered a somewhat apology for his behaviour and Chloe accepted it.

Max would be distracting Mr Jefferson in class talking about the picture for the Everyday Heroes contest and Chloe near by just in case he tries something while Nathan and Warren go to the bunker and retrieve anything related to Nathan.

The ride to the bunker was tense neither knowing if this will work or not.

"ok go now." Chloe whispered into the phone to Warren.  
They walked down the stairs to the bunker, it was surprisingly clean having said that Warren actually felt scared. Mr Jefferson sounded like he'd easily kill them if he knew they were here.

Nathan could sense Warrens panic.  
"Hey, we can do it."Nathan stated.  
Warren smiled at him and then they entered.

It felt disgusting to be in the room. Knowing what Jefferson did to them and how many he's probably done it to.  
There were some pictures on a desk however Warren didn't dare to look.

The two quietly and carefully searched around, obviously wearing gloves so as to not leave any fingerprints.  
Warren went through some of the draws till he saw the red jacket Nathan always wore only realising then that the boy had stopped wearing it for a while.

"Uh Nathan i found your jacket." Warren said and threw the jacket to said boy.

Catching it with ease Nathan lashed out, "What the fuck! I thought it went missing... that means this FUCKER went into my room." Nathan shivered thinking of what could've happened.

The two searched for a good thirty minutes trying to find anything related to Nathan.  
They found the gun, some pictures of him and a few messages between them. Warren erased the messages while Nathan grabbed his stuff and then they left as fast as they could.

Warren was driving his truck back to the school.  
"Ugh just being in that room gave me the creeps. I'm sorry you had to go through that." Warrens voice softened near the end.

"Yeah... but thanks. Don't think i would've been able to do this without you." Nathan muttered, he wasn't good at this showing his feelings thing.

"I'm here for you." Warren said tenderly.  
_Anything for you_

When they reached the school they had to be very careful not to get caught as any of the teachers would question the things they had.

"Warren.. uh could i stay in your room tonight?" Nathan asked.  
Warren knew it was because of the fact Jefferson could easily go into his room again.

"Yeah It's better if we stay together, two's better than one." Warren said nervously.

In Warren's bedroom they hid all of the stuff they had under his bed and then called Max. Max explained she and Chloe were going to expose Jefferson tomorrow.  
Max had a plan and it didn't involve them so Warren left it at that.

Warren let out a long breath.  
"Today was tense but i think we can try to relax for now." Warren spoke as he lay down on his bed.  
Warren knew Nathan wouldn't relax till Jefferson was behind bars although he tried anyways.

Nathan hummed in response. He walked over to the coach and sat down rather awkwardly.  
He didn't know what to do. It had been so long since he'd been in the other's room.

"Nathan you can s-sleep on the bed with me because the sofa is not that comfortable and and with everything that's happened we'd feel safer. I-im not saying you have to or anything-" 

"ok." Nathan said whilst chuckling, stopping Warrens rambling.

They both lay there staring at the dark ceiling. Shoulder to shoulder it felt right.

Nathan broke the silence first, "I'm sorry for drifting away. Everything got so much worse and once i started my addictions i completely lost who i was but being here with you like this, it feels right."

It felt nice to hear Nathan talk openly again.  
"I'm glad we're back together again." Warren spoke with love upon realising what he said he started blushing expecting the other to leave.

Nathan responded with a 'yeah' and faced the door.  
"I'm glad too." He added later.

Warren fell asleep first unconsciously pressing against Nathans back yet Nathan didn't hate it.  
Nathan couldn't sleep he felt paranoid so he stared at Warrens door for the whole night.

Warren woke to a groggy Nathan. With one look he knew Nathan hadn't slept at all.  
"Nathan sleep now. I'll stay awake and stay here till you wake up." Warren commanded gently.

"What about the thing with Max?" Nathan didn't even try to argue.

"When you wake up i'll tell you what happened." Warren told the tired boy.  
With that Nathan fell fast asleep.

Nathan woke up a few hours later and spotted Warren on the coach watching a movie on his laptop. Warren jumped up and ran to Nathan when he saw the boy sit up.

Squeezing Nathan into a tight hug, Warren cheerfully told him the good news, " WE DID IT! Jefferson is sentenced to court next week and the cops saw all of the things in the bunker that he did. They're keeping him in jail till the court date."

Nathan hugged back. He was finally free from the biggest burden he had.

"Thank you. thank thank you. thank you." Nathan whispered into the hug, he was getting emotional and there was no reason to hold back.

Warren leaned back from the hug and kissed Nathan. It was a quick peck before Warren backed away blushing.  
"I'm sorry." Warren said quietly.

Nathan was shocked. He had stopped receiving any affections like a kiss from a young age although it was Warren who kissed him and he knew how to respond.  
Nathan leaned down closer to Warren and kissed him back, this time much slower and filled with more passion.

Nathan leaned back and smiled lightly at Warren and the red that was all over his face.  
"I really like you Nathan." Warren blurted out. His blush darkened.

Nathan went red as well but carried on smiling because he knew he felt the same way.  
"I like you too Warren." Nathan said affectionately. 

They slept again after that but this time Nathan held Warren in his arms.  
He didn't think he'd feel happiness again yet when he looks at the sleeping Warren in his arms he knows he's finally found it.


End file.
